


The Sad Beginning of Blue Trevelyan

by oddtatertot14



Series: Blue Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All the dialogue, Dialogue, Dragon Age - Freeform, Gen, In the Beginning, Inquisition, Kinda Weird, My Inquisitor, Sad, The Circle, bio, suggested rape, yea i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddtatertot14/pseuds/oddtatertot14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue is a mage who has lived her life in secrecy, under watch from her mother who could not bring herself to give her daughter to the Circle. When a fit of rage causes Blue to burn her house down, the family must leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sad Beginning of Blue Trevelyan

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is new for me. I have never written a story or any fanfaction this in depth so I said screw it i'll post it. Feel free to make comments and suggestion on what I can improve. I tried to edit every thing nicely but I am sure I missed some things. I hope you enjoy! <3

Chapter One

Magic had never been apart of Blues family until Blue was born. Her mother, fearing her daughter would be taken to the circle, hid her daughter's magic abilities from Blue's father and everyone else. Blue's younger sister, Tove, had known from day one that Blue was special. When Blues father left her mother for a harlot he met in a tavern, Blue burnt their house down in a fit of rage. When authorities came seeking answers as to why the house was gone, Blue’s mother said she left the fireplace unattended. Blue agreed to never use fire magic ever again. Most agreed with the mother, but one Templar, Ser John, was skeptical. Nearly a year had passed of only loose whispers of a secret mage before Blue's mother, knowing this would be a problem, decided it was time for them to leave. They packed what they could for the road and set for Redcliffe. Unbeknownst to Blue and her family, Ser John was following. While on the road, their caravan was attacked by Templars. Blue and her sister fought back and won against the few templars that had jumped them. 

"We must quickly get to Redcliffe, resupply, and leave, we can not stay any where close to where these templars were killed, they will know a mage did this and they will hunt us down." Blue’s mother was always so sweet and caring, but to hear the sternness in her voice made Blue wonder what else her mother may be capable of.

They made it to Redcliffe in a few short hours being as quick as they could. 

"Mother we are all exhausted we must rest at least for tonight." 

"My dear I don't know..." 

Tove and Blue were both bruised and drained from the ordeal. 

"We will rest for tonight." Their mother said.  
"But we must leave at first light."

The sisters nodded in agreement. They laid out their bed rolls and waited for their mother to sleep before whispering among themselves. 

“Blue?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think we will have to run away forever now?”

“Probably.” Blue’s eyes widened realizing that may have not been the best thing to say in their current situation.

“I’m scared Blue.”

“So am I.” A well of emotions bubbled and almost flowed out of Blue, but now was not the time to cry. “I must be strong. For Tove, for mother, for myself.” 

They each sat in silence now. The air was warm, even in the mountains. The leaves made soothing noises as they rustled through the breeze. The sky was clear and the moon at its highest point in the sky. It cast a perfect glow on the river next to them. Blue closed her eyes and breathed in the freshness of the air. Dirt and pine and campfire. She felt very connected to the world around her. The smells and calmness of the night were finally putting her to sleep. 

"Blue?" Said Tove quietly. 

Blue opened her eyes and was taken away from the trance she had previously been in. 

"Yes?" 

"Tomorrow is your birthday remember?" 

Blue truly didn't remember. After the fight between the templars and now knowing their lives were in danger, more so than before, she didn't even think about it. 

"Well I remember now." Tove began to giggle. 

"You're going to be 21 tomorrow and yet, after all these years, have yet to show interest in anybody of the, lets say, opposite sex.” 

Blue’s cheeks flushed a deep red color and she buried her face in her sleeve. 

“Even mother thinks you may never give her any grandchildren by your actions.”

“What actions?!”

“Well I guess I should say lack of actions.” Tove was laughing into her pillow at this point. She didn't want to wake mother even though their whispers were fairly loud. 

"Why are you concerned with this!!!" 

“Well I am only 19 and have probably seen more things than most girls and you are my older sister so why didnt you do those things first?” 

“I haven't met the right man yet!” Blue was flustered and struggling to speak over the embarrassment. 

“You mean you slept with what’s his name from the tavern Tove!?” 

“Yes, we were both helplessly drunk and one thing led to another.” 

Neither of them said anything for quite awhile. Until Tove broke the silence. 

“I’m giving you an early present.” 

“A what?” 

“An early gift, I can't hold my excitement anymore and you know me to be bad at keeping things a surprise.” 

Blue nodded her head and laughed. Tove sat up and reached into her pack. 

“Here.” 

Even though the fire was the only light source, Blue could see the bracelet in all its beauty. The jewel as blue as the sea and twinkling like a star. 

“Where in the Maker’s name did you get this?” 

“Well I found the gem while we were on the beach, so I had our uncle polish it and it turned out to be some rare gem, I don't remember what he called it though. So I decided to make it into a bracelet. Just for you. It even goes with your eyes.” 

Blue had been named for the color of her eyes. Many had said her eyes could penetrate your soul. It was like staring into the blues of a frozen lake. Blue let her sister put the bracelet on her wrist, a tear nearly came to her eye. 

“Are you going to cry!?” 

“NO!” 

“Mother always said you were the sentimental one.”

Blue looked Tove in the eyes and stuck her tongue out. 

“Apparently the immature one as well.” 

“Says the 19 year old!” Tove smiled sarcastically and gave her sister a hug and Blue held her tightly. 

They hugged for what seem was not long enough.

“Tove I love you to the moon and back.” 

“I love you just the same.” 

“Is that a tear I see?!” Blue was now holding what her sister had said against her.

“NO!” said Tove as she punched her sister in the shoulder. 

“Hey! what was that for!?” 

“Because we’re related.” 

“Oh ok I see how it is.” Blue stuck her tongue out again. Tove did the same and they both giggled.

“I think I am finally tired.” Tove yawned. 

“Same here. I say we sleep so we can actually wake up tomorrow?” 

“Sounds good Moon Beam.” 

“Why in the Maker’s name would you use that nickname!?” 

“Because grandma used to say that to you and I laughed every time.” Tove was laughing hard into her pillow by this point. 

“Ugh! You just….no...don't ever say that again.” 

“Fine…..Moon Beam.” 

“Tove I swear on Andraste's tits!…” 

“Good night Blue.” 

“Hmph. Night.” 

Blue tossed and turned and eventually fell asleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Two

It had been a cold night when Blue woke up needing to pee. As she got up she tripped over her sister’s foot stumbling slightly but catching her footing again. 

Tove grumbled and shifted but did not wake up.

“She always was a druffalo of a sleeper.” Blue let out a loud laugh before cutting short. 

“Shit be quiet.” She whispered to herself.

She went outside the tent and relieved herself. 

“Thank the Maker I really had to go.” 

As she stood up to walk back to the camp, a noise was faint in the bushes. Blue brushed it off as the woods ready to wake up, but still not to sure about the noises she quickened her pace to the camp. 

Whish. 

She halted her tracks and brought her hand to her side. Warm, wet, spreading. Blood. She looked down to see an arrow sticking out of her abdomen. She fell to her knees. Another arrow grazing her face. She screamed. 

“Tove! Mama!.....Mama!” No response.

Had she not yelled loud enough? Her vision now foggy, the blood oozing from her wound, she lay face down in thought, knowing she was going to die. Through half open eyes and clouded hearing she heard Tove. 

“Blue!” Tove said through a trembling voice. 

Blue reached out a hand, only to have it stepped on by a large man. She let out another cry of pain. 

“Get away from her!” Tove was crying more now. 

“Don’t touch her!” Her mother stood in front of Tove ready to protect her. 

The man let out an almost familiar laugh. 

“Grab the women and leave this one be, she’ll be dead soon.” 

Hearing Tove and her mother pleading made Blue shed more tears with what energy could spare them.The men rushed in and tied the women up. Their armor silver with an emblem Blue could not recognize through the tears and fuzzy vision. She was losing herself now. Only able to listen as she bled on the forest floor. 

“Ser, I want this one.” The man's voice sounded hungry. 

“Can’t you wait till we take her to another location!? For crying out loud we are on our way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes!” 

“Yes ser!” 

The man who had Tove did not wait however. Screaming, more screaming, Tove was in pain, Tove was crying...Tove made no noise… Blue let out a moan of pain and fell unconscious.

 

 

 

 

Chapter Three

When Blue awoke she was still in the woods with an elf kneeling over her. She could feel his magic within her body. She burst into tears laying on the ground. 

“Calm yourself human. You need to relax. Your wounds are severe and had I not been passing through these woods you surely wouldn't have made it.” 

Blue slowed her crying. 

“What happened child.” 

“I….I….” She sobbed again. 

“They took them!” 

“Who took who?” 

“They took my sister...My mother!” 

“Who!” 

“I don't know!” Blue sat up but cringed at the pain in her side. 

“Did you catch anything about them?” 

“Silver armor….a red symbol on their chest I couldn't make out….Something about the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” 

“Templars, child.” 

“What!? No!” 

“My dear girl you are a mage are you not?” 

“I….Yes.” 

“They were following you.” 

“But no one knew! No one knew what I was or who I am! How could….” It dawned on her. Ser John. 

“I must go to that temple!” 

“You will do no such thing until that wound has healed some what!” 

“I must go!” Blue stood up and fell to her knees. Raspy breaths escaped her mouth. It hurt, it hurt so bad. But losing her family hurt worse. 

“Human you will sit.” 

Blue did so.

”I must get to them!” 

“And you will in time.” 

Blue began to cry. “Wouldn't you want to save your family to!?” 

The elf looked at her and shortly looked away. 

“I tried to help my family once and I only made things worse.” 

Blue looked down at her hands and realized what she had said was insulting. 

“I just...want them back.” Tears formed in her eyes again. 

“I….” The elf paused. “I will not stop you. I will give you food and a few poultices for the road, I will point you in the right direction, and I will not come with you.” 

Blue looked up at the elf. She moved slowly towards him because of the pain, and hugged him. “Thank you.”   
“However you must rest for today and you may set out in the morning.” 

“Alright.” She said through short breaths.


End file.
